1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention is related to a system, apparatus and method of providing a fuel source in a wellbore and, in particular, a system, apparatus and method of providing a solid resilient fuel source for equipment used in a wellbore.
2. Background of the Art
Various downhole operations, such as production, fracturing operations, etc., require downhole fuel sources. In such applications, packers and other setting tools, which may be actuated and expanded by combustion of fuel sources, may be used. In order to actuate these tools, a multistage charge utilizing pressed powder fuel sources may be used. However, most current pressed powder fuel sources may not adequately cope with severe vibrations and stress that occur in horizontal and vertical wellbores. Current fuel source technologies may consequentially experience fractures or separations, often leading to insufficient performance or lack of combustion, preventing desired operation of the designated tool.